A Pup Named Daphne Blake
by RussM
Summary: Daphne finds out there are worse things to be than the decoy for a dognapper when she is dognapped herself. Of course to be dognapped Daphne needs to first undergo a few, how shall we say, changes in her appearance. Based on an DeviantArt RP between myself and DoubleC18 set around the 'Decoy for a Dognapper' SDWAY episode


**A Pup Named Daphne Blake**

**Danger Seat**

The gang are hot on the heels of a dognapper who has been after pedigree dogs prior to a dog show. Fred and Daphne are exploring a ceremonial building and have just been confronted by the ghost of Geronimo...

Daphne sat down on a stone seat while Fred examined the altar for clues. As as soon as his back was turned the seat she was sitting on quickly sank into the floor only to be immediately replaced by another empty one. Before Daphne could cry out for help a hand was clamped tightly over her mouth, an arm wrapped round her pinning her arms to her side. She shook her head trying to break free "Mmmnph! Pffff! Hmmmnp! Mmmnmm!" Despite her struggles she was dragged off into the darkness. Finally they emerged into a room full of dogs in cages, the lair of the dognappers! She was dragged into the room the hand was removed from her mouth and grabbed a handful of her hair instead. Her captor guided her towards a stout wooden pole in the middle of the room.  
"Get off me! Let me go you brute!" Daphne screamed as she was forced to her knees and pushed against the pole. Despite her struggles her hands were pulled behind the back of the pole. Moments later ropes began to be wrapped around her wrists and torso. As he tied her Daphne fought against him. She moved and twisted, determined to put as much slack in the ropes as possible. Whenever she got the chance she tried to get up to make his job as difficult as possible by trying to stand-up. All this did was to delay the inevitable; soon she was bound to the pole, a few moments later her ankles were bound. He stood up and walked around her to enjoy his handiwork.  
"Get off, leave me alone! My friends will soon find me then you'll be sorry!" The figure moved aside to reveal the ghost of Geronimo "You!" she cried.

Geronimo approached her rubbing his hands with delight He got on his knees and started stroking her legs and played with the hem of her skirt.  
"Well you're certainly not a dog... But by the end of this I'll make you my bitch."  
"How dare you speak to me like that! I will not be treated like, like a dog!" Daphne kicked out with her legs, twisting her wrists to free them so she could clobber him.  
"Oh yes I will bitch." He buckled a collar round her neck that read 'bitch' then locked it in place.  
"Get it off me, get it off I'm not a dog, it's choking me!" Daphne tugged at her ropes and managed to pull a hand free and began to try to take the collar off.  
"No! Bad bitch!" He slapped her hand away and sprayed her face with a squirt bottle.  
"Ow! pfhg, pffff!" with only one free hand she was unable to defend herself "Pah, what is that stuff!" She hesitated wondering what his next move would be.  
"Time for your training!" The water in the spray bottle was laced with a special opiate, one that rendered her more vulnerable and malleable to suggestion, even if she didn't wish to obey.  
Daphne's head became fuzzy. "Training, no I, I don't want to do that. do I? What kind of training?" She tugged ineffectively against her bonds, she just couldn't remember why.  
"To teach you how to be a human dog! And don't try to defy me; your body will obey my commands even if your brain and will don't want to."  
"Dogs, I like dogs, but I'm not a dog. I won't be dog." Daphne tried to struggle free with little success "wha-what's this thing round my neck, I don't like it." The narcotic was still fresh in her system "I do like dogs, Scooby's a dog, he's my friend."  
"You'll see if you disobey me. Now bark!"  
"Bark? Please I'm not a dog. I don't like this, I don't like you I'm going home and tell Scooby about you!" Daphne pouted in a drunken manner. The spray was really getting into her head now. She tugged at her ropes untying them in a clumsy fashion.  
"You WILL bark!" Unbeknownst to Daphne the collar he had put on her was a shock collar, he turned on her collar, selecting a high voltage to make the point.  
"Ahhhh, no no I don't like it stop it, make it stop." Daphne called out. The pain was horrible; she didn't like it at all. She wanted it to stop. What was it now? Bark, daft but worse that the hurt.  
"Woof?" said Daphne quietly, she sounded silly but if it made the hurting stop "woof, woof?"  
"How about some passion you mutt!" He turned off the collar.  
Daphne breathed a sigh of relief, that was much better. The non-hurting felt so much better than before, all it took was saying woof? Daphne shook her head trying to fight the fuzzy feeling, she wasn't a dog but if it meant stopping the shock and giving her time to get her head clear then so be it. She looked at the ground and gave a clear "woof! woof!"  
"Good bitch." He gently patted her head.  
Daphne glowered at him but the same time she felt happy, like she'd just passed a test at school "Woof! Bark!" she heard herself say _'where the hell did that come from?'_ she thought She needed to get away from this guy and go to sleep, whatever he'd sprayed in her face was messing with her head and began to surreptitiously untie herself.

He took the rope used to tie her up and slipped it into her collar using it as a leash, "I'll show you your home."  
Daphne began to get to her feet, perhaps she'd get a chance to sleep there.  
He sprayed her face again, "dogs don't walk with their two feet, bitch."  
"No, no, they don't... dogs have 4 legs..." Daphne held on to the pole, she felt very unsteady on her feet all of a sudden so got to her hands and knees, she felt a lot safer on all fours. Perhaps she was playing the part of a dog? It was all so confusing. 'Stick to what you know' she though "Woof!"  
He petted behind her ear and slapped her ass, "good bitch."  
Daphne said nothing but growled slightly but otherwise did nothing.  
"Pretty as you are, you need something to make you more... Dog like.." He thought and then came up with it! "Of course, new lingerie!"  
"Lingerie, is it pretty?" Daphne liked pretty things; she knew people made clothes for dogs but not lingerie. Daphne found herself getting excited at the thought of a gift but in the back of her mind alarm bells were ringing.  
"Very.." He threw her a pair of pink fur panties with a dog tail attached to the back and a bra made of the same fur.  
Daphne picked up the items and looked at them. She giggled imagining Scooby Dee wearing this outfit. It wasn't quite what she'd been expecting but as she'd never brought dog underwear she didn't have a reference. The only thing she had brought was glove-like paw protectors for Scooby to use in winter. Unable to think otherwise she looked round for a place to get changed.  
"You may get changed in front of me..." He ordered.

Daphne shrugged at the news she was to get changed here. She couldn't find a reason not to do as she was told, as much as she knew there was one. She undid her dress and slipped it off her shoulders letting it fall to her waist revealing her purple coloured bra. She reached behind and undid it, dropping it to the floor while covering her breasts with one arm she fished around for the new one. She put the bra on 'a bit tight' she thought, perhaps that was why she never saw dogs wearing a bra or was it that their paws just weren't all that good with hooks and eyes. Using her dress as a cover Daphne removed her panties and tossed them with her bra then pulled on the new pair. After that she removed her shoes and hold-ups, bundled them up with her dress and dumped it on top of her discarded underwear. She sat back on her haunches with arms folded under her breasts and waited to be told what to do next. "What do I do now sir? I don't remember what I was doing, I think it was something to do with dogs?" she asked respectfully.  
"That fur suits you, but I still don't think you're quite dog enough. Dogs need a muzzle and puppy-pads!"

Daphne rested back on her haunches but this time like a puppy begging with her mouth open and tongue hanging out "bark, bark, I'm a good puppy aren't I? What are those thing?" Daphne tried to command herself to stop but nothing happened. Inside she was a mixture of fear and anger but the narcotic spray had made it nigh on impossible to resist any suggestion he made. She didn't like the sound of either but would be powerless to resist. This was humiliation enough but knew it could only get worse. Her only hope would be to metabolize the drug out by exercise. She still had full use of her body so all she had to do was play along until her mind had cleared then it was clobbering time.

**Puppy Play**

"Let me just get it..." He went away only to return later with the a mass of canvas coloured straps.  
_'Run away! Run away!'_ her mind screamed but her body wasn't listening. "Oooooh, how do they work?" she asked staying in the same begging pose.  
"Let me show. You!" He started by forcibly folding her arms back so her hand touched her shoulder.  
Daphne remained still as he proceeded to wrap up each of her limbs. Folding them and wrapping them together and securing them with Velcro. Her hands and feet were wrapped up, from there straps emerged which wrapped around her body effectively joining her hands and feet together keeping them in place. Where her elbows and knees were were thick gel pads for her to stand on. The outside of the pads were covered in stiff leather formed into the shape of a dog's paw. It was on these paws that she would walk. "Oh, this is, different. Is this more dog like? Scooby has paws a bit like this."

"Yes indeed but I'm not even close to done..." He took out a muzzle which resembled a dogs face.  
"A pretty mask! I love playing dress-up, will I get some ears as well?" she lent forward so he could put it on, ignoring the cries inside her head.  
"If you're good enough.." He put it on to silence her as he fitted the muzzle over her. In the muzzle was a ring-gag, it allowed her to make noise but rendered any attempt at human speech unintelligible. Daphne didn't resist as he put the muzzle on her. She opened her mouth wide so he could fit the ring in without trouble. She moved her head so he could easily secure the muzzle in place.

As she wiggled her stumps the reality of being bound in such a humiliating and exposed way hit home, her adrenaline flowed and began to counter the narcotic. Too late she began to fight against her bonds. "Arrroo, arrrk, oooogh!" Daphne tried to shout at him but sounded more dog-like than ever. She dropped to her knees and elbows and tried to crawl away as fast as she could. This was a mistake, the exertion used up the adrenaline and pumped more narcotic laden blood to her brain. She quickly slowed then stopped as she caught sight of her reflection in a mirror resting against the wall. It wasn't Daphne who looked back at her. She had a dog-like face, with paws rather than human hands or feet, a collar with a name tag, a leash attached to the collar and turning to her side she had a tail! She tried to speak "Arrrk, ooof, ooof, aaark" that wasn't a human voice. _'Jeepers, I'm a, a dog!?' _she thought. Daphne's inner self screamed with rage and despair as she saw herself wiggle her backside to make her tail wag.

"There we go! A perfect bitch for me..." He looked at her reflection admiringly as he started petting her back like a dog.  
Ahhhk, ooof, oooof!" Daphne made happy noises as he petted her back and wagged her tail accordingly.  
_'Shut up you stupid bitch, you're not a dog!'_ she shouted to herself.  
You're learning... good dog..." He picked up a scooby snack from a box and put it inside the ring gag

Daphne pulled the snack into her mouth with her tongue. She used the saliva in her mouth to soften the snack then mash it up with her tongue. She swallowed it as best she could. "Aaaak! Aaaark!" she barked happily then panted. The snack tasted vile, Daphne felt like throwing up but she saw herself eagerly pant for more. She found she couldn't even make herself cry.  
"I see a good doggy who deserves some proper ears." He fed her another Scooby Snack then put a set of semi-rigid dog ears in top of her head, securing them to the muzzle straps so they couldn't be shaken off. He sprayed her face a couple of times to top up the drug. He showed her new reflection in the mirror.  
"Aaark!" Daphne wagged her tail and panted happily at her new ears.  
"Good dog... let's play fetch!" He threw a stick down the corridor, Daphne hurried off after it happily yapping as she went.

Daphne got to the stick then wondered how she could pick it up with her mouth held open. She bent her head down to see if she could grab the stick with her tongue. There was a click and the stick locked in place, there was a magnet in the stick which stuck to the metal in her muzzle. Panting happily and wagging her tail Daphne padded back to him.  
"Who's a good little puppy girl? Bitch is a good little puppy girl!" he stroked her ears and patted her head.  
"Aark! Ooof!" she barked happily.  
He pulled the stick from the muzzle then threw it again.  
"Fetch!" Daphne scampered after the stick and soon returned it to him. He repeated thus a couple of times then put the stick back in his pocket.  
"Right then, walkies!" he gave her leash a little tug and she walked to heel as best she could. They passed several cages with dogs in and a few empty ones. He unlocked a door and brought her into a side room. Un the centre was a cage slightly larger, and considerably stronger, than the others. Inside were two dog bowls, one with water the other with a few Scooby Snacks in. He guided her into the cage, removed her leash then padlocked it shut.  
"You must need some refreshments after all that exercise, you eat up and I'll go and get the last thing you need to be the perfect puppy girl."  
Daphne was hungry and thirsty and soon had lapped up much if the water then set to work on the Scooby Snacks. By the time he returned she was trying to lick the bowels clean.  
"There's a good dog, now here's the gift I promised."

Geronimo opened the cage then knelt down, he inserted a long tube through the ring-gag, pressing her tongue down. Midway along the tube this was a soft plastic plate which he worked over her nose and mouth and attavhed to the inside of the muzzle. When it was snugly in place he zipped the front of the muzzle closed making it impossible for her to move it, he moved back and locked the cage closed. Daphne shook her head as she struggled to breathe. She found she could no longer breath through her nose or mouth, just through the tube. Whenever she breathed out hard she heard a realistic dog's woof.  
"Woof, woof woof woof!"  
She now had no human voice at all, even gag-talk was impossible, any noise she made would come out as a 'woof'. Geronimo positioned some mirrors one the walls surrounding her cage so she couldn't avoid seeing herself. He checked the cage one last time then walked out and locked the door leaving her alone. She would be left long enough for he drug to have left her system. One of the side effects was to mess with the persons short term memory meaning she would have no memory of how she ended up like this. He'd set up some cameras to record the reaction.

Initially Daphne padded around her cage, occasionally woofing and wagging her tail, admiring her reflection and being proud of what a good puppy she was. As the drug wore off Daphne slowed and rested against the bars if the cage as her head cleared.  
_'Ohhhhh my head what happened? Where's Freddie?'_ Daphne thought as she came round_ 'did I fall asleep?'_  
Daphne called out for Fred "Woof! Woof!"  
_Who's that barking, is that Scooby?_  
Daphne called out for Scooby "Woof! Woof!"  
_'What the hell is in my mouth and why do my arms and legs hurt so much?'_  
"Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof." Where's that barking coming from?  
Finally Daphne began to pay attention to her surroundings. The first thing she saw were the bars of the cage, then came her reflection.  
"Woof, woof, wooooof. Woof! Woof!"  
_What, what the hell happened to me?_  
Daphne panicked, watching on the monitors Geronimo and his cronies laughed at the sight of their new puppy girl as she ran around in circles woofing like mad. Finally Daphne managed to get her panic under control. She worked out that if she breathed out gently then the tube in her mouth wouldn't make the horrible woofing noise but it meant she had to breathe slow and steady. Her woofing quietened as she slowed her breathing rate down. Daphne set to work trying to wriggle her hands and feet out of her bonds and trying to knock the muzzle or ears off against the bars of the cage.  
"Woooooof!" Daphne growled in frustration "Woof! Woof!" then again at her barking. She stopped for a second, she thought she could hear movement outside the room.  
"Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!"

Tears filled her eyes when she realised there would be no 'that sounds like Daphne' rescue, all they would hear would be a dog and just walk on by the room. Her sobs came out as woofs which just added to her distress making her cry harder till with one almighty woof Daphne got angry enough that she could stopped crying. She'd just bark at them in Morse code and Scooby could track her by scent so she knew hope was not all lost.

In another part of the complex Velma was, as she often found herself, on her hands and knees looking for her glasses. As annoying as it was for her it did mean she'd crawled past a number light-beam alarms set up by the dognappers, being low on the ground she hadn't triggered them so neither she nor the dognappers knew that Velma was well inside their lair. Velma did suspect something, she could smell dog, a whole lot of dog.

Daphne heard the door unlock, she turned to see Geronimo walk in the room flanked by a couple of masked heavies. Each of the heavies had one of the missing dogs on a lead. Daphne backed away as far as the cage would allow.  
"Pleased to see us bitch? Come on puppy bark for your master." Geronimo slowly walked towards the cage. Daphne slowly shook her head.  
"I said bark!" he reached into his pocket and pressed the remote activating her shock collar.  
"Wooooof! Woooof! Woof! Woooooooof! Wooof! Woooooof!" Daphne's screams came out as woofs. He switched off her collar. "Now, who's a good puppy girl? Bark for your master."  
Daphne knew she didn't have much of a choice, pain or humiliation, she picked the least worst option "Woof, woof."  
"Bitch is good puppy girl isn't she?"  
"Woof."_ I will force feed you Scooby Snacks until you explode_ thought Daphne  
"That's better, now let's go for a walk with your new kennel friends," he unlocked her cage and gave her a little jolt form the collar to get her going.  
"Wooof!" Daphne padded out of the cage. He reached down and clipped a lead to her collar.  
"Walkies bitch."  
Geronimo and the masked heavies set off at a fast pace making it impossible for Daphne to breathe slowly and soon was woofing like the other dogs.

Velma hadn't been able to find her glasses but she had found a dead-end with some form of switch hidden on the floor "I wonder what this does," she thought to herself. The next second she was sliding into darkness.

"Here we are bitch, it's your time to shine like the champion puppy girl you are!" Geronimo walked into an opens space there were tables, chairs an arena with various objects Daphne couldn't make out on and all the other dogs, most in cages. Daphne's eyes went wide as she read the banner 'Dog and Puppy Girl Show.'  
_No, no, no, no, no! _thought Daphne  
"Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof!" said Daphne  
"Ahhh bitch is an eager little puppy isn't she, you're going to make your master so proud," said Geronimo as if speaking to a real puppy. He gave a leash a tug and she followed him into the room.

**Dog Days for a Dinkley**

Velma slowly came round, wondering why she couldn't move, why her mouth felt odd.  
"Mmmmmmuh."  
She looked around, everything was blurry. She tried to move again, there was a tightness around her body, ropes! She was tied tightly to a wooden pole with rough rope. Her hands were tied behind and to the pole. Rope was tied at her waist and above and below her breasts welding her torso to the pole. Further rope wrapped around her body pressing her arm to her sides. She was kneeling down with her ankles tied to her thighs. All of the ropes were expertly cinched further immobilising her. Cloth had been packed into her mouth, held in place by a knotted strip of cloth tied as a tight cleave-gag which cut into the sides of her mouth.  
"Muuuh! Huuuup, hhhuuup muuuuh!"  
A shape appeared in front of her, her world came into focus as they slid her glasses on her face. The room was full of empty dog cages. The figure stood back, he was in dark casual clothing and wore a mask.  
"Well the boss will be pleased, another puppy girl for him to train."  
"Mmuuuh, huuugh!"  
"He's putting bitch through her paces now, she's learning to be a good puppy... Now where did the boss leave that stuff?"  
_Typical, &% #ing Monday_ thought Velma as she struggled helplessly against the ropes while the goon busied himself.  
"Ahhh here's some of it." he held up a white furry bra and panty set with a tail coming from the back of the panties, on the floor were Daphne's cloths.  
_They've got Daphne! She's the puppy girl, and I'm next!_  
"And here's the drug spray and a spare set of puppy-pads and a muzzle."  
Velma's eyes bulged with fear when she saw what he was holding. He set the pads and muzzle down in front of her.  
"You're gonna make a good little puppy girl aren't you?"  
"Mooooo! Huuuuup! Huuuuuup!" Velma struggled like mad and made as much noise as possible as he knelt down in front of her and pointed the squirt bottle at her face. He lifted her glasses and prepared to squirt her face with the narcotic spray.  
"Reeeeeeeree!" a brown shape slid past her knocking the man into an open cage. Scooby landed against the door slamming it shut.  
"Mooooo meeee! Huuuuuuuph!"  
"Relma!" Scooby growled angrily at the prone figure in the cage assuming he was responsible for Velma's predicament. Scooby had always been protective of Velma, especially when she was tiny and compared to the thug who'd imprisoned her Velma was tiny.

"Here's the dog of the day and her name is bitch!" Geronimo tugged on the leash forcing Daphne to follow him into the display area. He used the shock collar to make her repeatedly run around cones and through a doggy 'assault course.'  
"Woof! Woof!" he was making her move quickly, forcing her to breathe hard "Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof." She knew she'd go mad if she had to listen to herself barking for much longer.

Soon Scooby had chewed through enough of the ropes so Velma could help free herself.  
"We need to hurry Scooby, Daphne's in danger," said Velma as soon as she'd ungagged herself "they've made her dress up and act like a puppy."  
Finally the last rope fell free, Velma held her arms open wide.  
"Scooby!" Scooby nuzzled Velma as she hugged him. He didn't know what he's saved her from but from the intensity of the hug it was nasty.  
"Relma, rime ro go."  
"Yes, we need to get to Daphne and find out where the missing dogs are. Scooby, go find Daphne."  
Scooby sniffed Daphne's clothes then headed off down the corridor. Daphne's scent was strong, she'd not long come thus way. Velma pressed her glasses firmly on her face, stuffed the puppy-pads and the other things in a bag just in case they came in useful and followed him.

Daphne waited next to Geronimo 'like a good little puppy' as he kept telling her. She couldn't see what was going on but it look like each dog was being displayed to the judges.  
"Wooof! Wooooooof!"  
Daphne cried out in alarm as Geronimo picked her up and placed her on a display table. Daphne froze, if she fell there was no way she'd be able to break her fall.

It didn't take long for Scooby to find where Daphne was. Then they saw Daphne, Scooby clamped his paw over Velma's mouth and dragged her back into the darkness to stop her running in as soon as she'd seen what was happening to her friend.  
"Oh jinkies, that's horrible. That's what you saved me from," Scooby growled "look Scooby all the missing dogs." Velma pointed to the cages, Daphne was the only 'dog' on show. While Daphne was undergoing the indignity of being exhibited Velma and Scooby crept round freeing the dogs. All the crooks were focused on what was happening to Daphne to notice the dogs being ushered away. Once they were all clear Scooby quickly outlined the plan and they hurried to get ready.

**Animal Rescue**

"But wait, I hear that soon we will have another puppy girl to train. Yes, bitch here will get a four-eyed kennel mate!"  
An icy ball formed in Daphne's stomach, it could only mean one thing; they'd captured Velma.

Daphne was taken down from the table then commanded to do tricks, roll over, sit up and beg and the like. Geronimo sat her upright, she waved her elbows around trying to balance herself.  
"A handshake, what a clever puppy," Geronimo shook her by the paw as the others applauded "now beg for your master." His fingers strayed for the remote to her shock collar, Daphne saw this.  
"Woof, woof, woof,' Daphne held her elbows up and tried to look bright-eyed and eager "woof, woof."  
There was a faint woofing noise from the corridor.  
"Well it looks like bitch's kennel mate has arrived!"  
Daphne closed her eyes as Velma appeared, crawling on her elbows and knees with a muzzle over her face and dog ears on her head. Velma was wearing a white furry set of the underwear she was wearing with one if those horrible collars round her neck.  
"Woof, woof, woof, woof!" she was being walked at a fast pace and was breathing hard. There was a bandy-legged brute pulling her along roughly by a leash. He was wearing a long coat with the collar up while his cap was pulled down so his features were obscured.

"Woof! Woof!" went Velma as she made eye contact with Daphne "wooof!"  
"Woof," replied Daphne, tears forming in her eyes, was this all they would be able to say to each other from now on?

"So what's your name puppy girl?" one of the crooks knelt next to Velma and scratched her behind her ear. Just then Daphne noticed Velma wasn't wearing puppy-pads.  
"Velma!" Velma spat out the muzzle and drove her fist into the crook's face knocking off his feet.  
"Row!" the bandy-legged crook threw off his coat and hat to reveal Scooby Doo. The other dogs swarmed into the room, sinking their teeth into the hind quarters of any dognapper who got in the way. Scooby and two of the bigger dogs cornered Geronimo and forced him to hide in a cage while the rest of the dognappers fled.

Velma got to her feet, threw her collar to one side and headed for Daphne. Daphne was beside herself with joy at the prospect of rescue. She bounded towards Velma at full speed, not caring how loud she was woofing. Velma stopped in het tracks, putting her hands out in front for protection.  
"Daph, slow down Daph! No, Daph, no, slow down!"  
Daphne cannoned into Velma just like Scooby did knocking Velma to the floor and sending her glasses flying through the air.  
"My glasses! Daphne you know I can't see without my glasses!"  
Daphne nuzzled Velma, woofing happily, she pranced excitedly around wagging her tail then climbed on top of Velma happily nuzzling her face.  
"Get off me Daphne or I swear you're staying like that till we get home."  
"Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof!"  
"That's it you're sleeping in the spare dog basket! Stop it that tickles! Down girl!"  
Geronimo watched from the cage and gave a rue smile, bitch was indeed a good puppy girl, she just needed the right owner.


End file.
